2017 Rainguard Water Sealer 600
The 2017 Rainguard Water Sealer 6000 will take place at Texas Motor Speedway on June 10, 2017. Ueli Kestenholz won his first pole of Kestenholz's post-snowboarding career and Charlie Kimball's IndyCar career. The top drivers in the top 16 will qualify for seedings in Eva Longoria vs George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs Ashley Graham (if no NBA Finals Game 7 is happening) and episode 3. Drivers ;Chevrolet * Hélio Castroneves * Simon Pagenaud * Will Power * Josef Newgarden * Conor Daly * Carlos Muñoz * Gabby Chaves * Spencer Pigot * JR Hildebrand ;Honda * Takuma Sato * Marco Andretti * Ryan Hunter-Reay * Alexander Rossi * Max Chilton * Scott Dixon * Tony Kanaan * Charlie Kimball * Tristan Vaultier * Ed Jones * Graham Rahal * James Hinchcliffe * Mikhail Aleshin Results Practice 1 Practice 1 was originally 10:00 AM to 11:15 AM CST, but rain pushed back practice to 12:45 PM to 2:00 PM CST. Scott Dixon topped practice, followed by Ueli Kestenholz, Graham Rahal, Metagross and defending Celebrity Family Feud champion Pee Saderd. Qualifying Warmup # Pee Saderd - 214.294 # Jonathan Bald - 214.439 # Graham Rahal - 217.216 # Allen Ford - 209.369 # Ryan Hunter-Reay - 216.334 # Dragonite - 217.148 # Apolo Anton Ohno - 218.896 # Magearna - 215.212 # Will Power - 217.696 # Larvesta - 218.467 # Pamela Anderson - 216.708 # Simon Pagenaud - 217.015 # Scott Dixon - 216.376 # Hélio Castroneves - 219.176 # Pidgeot - 215.206 # Beartic - 219.434 # Metagross - 219.514 #' Ueli Kestenholz - 220.399' # Joey Fatone - 218.761 # Mario Lopez - No time # Gabby Chaves - 209.595 # Chespin - 218.906 Lap 1 # Pee Saderd - 219.456 # Jonathan Bald - 217.332 # Graham Rahal - 220.919 # Allen Ford - 215.206 # Ryan Hunter-Reay - 220.708 # Dragonite - 219.870 # Apolo Anton Ohno - 221.298 # Magearna - 220.125 # Will Power - 221.018 # Larvesta - 222.066 # Pamela Anderson - 219.743 # Simon Pagenaud - 220.726 # Scott Dixon - 222.403 # Hélio Castroneves - 221.010 # Pidgeot - 218.718 # Beartic - 221.800 # Metagross - 222.366 #' Ueli Kestenholz - 222.364' # Joey Fatone - 221.380 # Mario Lopez - No time # Gabby Chaves - 215.537 # Chespin - 221.169 Lap 2 # Pee Saderd - 221.186 # Jonathan Bald - 217.298 # Graham Rahal - 220.990 # Allen Ford - 215.838 # Ryan Hunter-Reay - 220.706 # Dragonite - 220.024 # Apolo Anton Ohno - 221.617 # Magearna - 220.851 # Will Power - 221.537 # Larvesta - 221.947 # Pamela Anderson - 220.266 # Simon Pagenaud - 220.963 # Scott Dixon - 222.629 # Hélio Castroneves - 221.380 # Pidgeot - 219.202 # Beartic - 221.803 # Metagross - 222.519 #' Ueli Kestenholz - 222.747' # Joey Fatone - 221.598 # Mario Lopez - No time # Gabby Chaves - 215.586 # Chespin - 222.141 Total Time # Pee Saderd - 47.0593 # Jonathan Bald - 47.7095 # Graham Rahal - 46.9237 # Allen Ford - 48.1066 # Ryan Hunter-Reay - 46.9764 # Dragonite - 47.1387 # Apolo Anton Ohno - 46.8171 # Magearna - 47.0231 # Will Power - 46.8553 # Larvesta - 46.7013 # Pamela Anderson - 47.1264 # Simon Pagenaud - 46.9460 # Scott Dixon - 46.5944 # Hélio Castroneves - 46.8716 # Pidgeot - 47.3512 # Beartic - 46.7445 # Metagross - 46.6098 #' Ueli Kestenholz - 46.5861' # Joey Fatone - 46.8105 # Mario Lopez - No time # Gabby Chaves - 48.0976 # Chespin - 46.7756 Average Speed # Pee Saderd - 220.318 # Jonathan Bald - 217.315 # Graham Rahal - 220.954 # Allen Ford - 215.521 # Ryan Hunter-Reay - 220.707 # Dragonite - 219.947 # Apolo Anton Ohno - 221.458 # Magearna - 220.487 # Will Power - 221.277 # Larvesta - 222.007 # Pamela Anderson - 220.004 # Simon Pagenaud - 220.845 # Scott Dixon - 222.516 # Hélio Castroneves - 221.200 # Pidgeot - 218.960 # Beartic - 221.801 # Metagross - 222.442 #' Ueli Kestenholz - 222.556' # Joey Fatone - 221.489 # Mario Lopez - No time # Gabby Chaves - 215.562 # Chespin - 221.654 Final Practice Magearna topped the practice, but Ueli Kestenholz finished 13th. Grid Race Ueli Kestenholz led the field to green flag on lap 1. Magearna passed seven drivers within the first five laps from their P14 starting position. Dragonite passed cars from their P17 starting position, including their Team Penske teammates, and a lap later Beartic took the lead away from Ueli Kestenholz, but however Ueli Kestenholz passed Beartic. Beartic passed Kestenholz on lap 22 for the lead on the outside of the turn. Ueli Kestenholz and Beartic continued trading the lead on lap 23 and lap 24. Lap 37 saw the first yellow is Metagross spinning in turn 3 and making contact with the wall. Metagross' caution meant that drivers must pit within the next three laps. There was a pit lane incident with Hélio Castroneves, pole sitter Ueli Kestenholz and 2017 Indianapolis 500 winner Apolo Anton Ohno. Josef Newgarden took the lead from Beartic and Kestenholz for the first time. Ueli Kestenholz was over 10 laps down, forcing Kestenholz to go from seeding to elimination from seedings in Eva Longoria vs George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs Ashley Graham. Josef Newgarden was forced to go back to the field for pit lane speed violation at pit out, which meant that his teammate Will Power took the lead. Also, Pidgeot was forced to go to back of the field for a pit speed violation at pit out. On lap 48, the green flag came back out, but James Hinchcliffe got a penalty for contact in the pits. Beartic took the lead but then Will Power passed them. Lap 90 saw the second yellow flag of the day with Hélio Castroneves spinning into turn 2. Hélio Castroneves withdrew from Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz because of his Texas crash, so lucky loser Lumplern Wongsakorn, who originally didn't qualify for the draw, will now face Decidueye, Helio's original opponent; but they decided to put Castroneves back in the draw after Castroneves was cleared out of the medical centre and Lumplern Wongsakorn will now face Beedrill. It was later revealed that Castroneves will participate in Eva Longoria vs George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs Ashley Graham. The restart happened but the yellow came out again for Magearna who spun on the restart but they saved themselves by going back to pit lane. Lap 107 saw the green flag come back out, with Will Power leading Simon Pagenaud. Larvesta took the lead to pass Power, but Will Power passed the evolution of Volcarona on the outside. Lap 138 saw another yellow for debris on a race car. Chespin didn't pit on that caution and all other cars pitted during the caution flag. Lap 147 saw the green flag come back and Will Power leads the race, requiring that in the next laps Chespin will need to pit. Lap 151 saw another yellow flag come out, with the Big One containing Mario Lopez, Ryan Hunter-Reay, Beartic, James Hinchcliffe, Joey Fatone, Pidgeot, Magearna and Jonathan Bald, and shortly the red flag came out on lap 154, and Will Power will lead the field to a yellow on lap 155 and possibly a green on lap 160 at least. Pee Saderd's goal before the red flag came out was a top 15 finish in Texas to qualify him for top 24 in Eva Longoria vs George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs Ashley Graham, in which it will most likely happen. Only 11 remain, and that is Will Power, Chespin, Simon Pagenaud, Larvesta, Josef Newgarden, Scott Dixon, Apolo Anton Ohno, Gabby Chaves, Graham Rahal, Pee Saderd and Allen Ford. Almost 30 minutes later all of the people involved were all cleared from the medical center. The red flag lasted 32 minutes, and the yellow was back out. When the yellow came back out, Pee Saderd, defending Celebrity Family Feud pitted for issues that saw Saderd get eliminated from Nong mai tai dao 2 and Saderd lost a lap. When the green came out, Larvesta was warned for blocking and avoidable contact. Larvesta's penalty handed Saderd 10th place, and relegated Larvesta to 11th and only Magearna was able to continue out of the 9 cars involved. Pidgeot shortly rejoined the race again after being involved in a big crash with other cars. Magearna was given a two lap penalty for unapproved work under the red flag. Lap 189 saw a yellow, this must be the completion caution and Josef Newgarden pitted before it came out. Scott Dixon took the lead again, and Pee Saderd was awarded back his lap. Pee Saderd called his crew, and said he was the only captain that didn't pit when the others did. Lap 197 saw the return of the green flag, but Will Power passed Scott Dixon. The yellow came out again on lap 201, and Josef Newgarden caused a yellow flag for contact with the wall in turn 4. These crashes in the race meant that most of the players involved will get eliminated easily in Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz. This assumes that Allen Ford will have his first top 10 finish of 2017 since the 2016 BATC Season 8 Finals, and Pee Saderd will earn his third top ten finish of 2017. Lap 208 saw the return of green after Newgarden crashed. Apolo Anton Ohno, the winner of the 2017 Indianapolis 500, passed Will Power to take the lead, but Will Power and Scott Dixon passed him. Lap 224 saw another yellow flag out for a completion yellow, forcing everyone to pit for tires and Larvesta went back to the lead lap. Lap 229 saw the return of the green flag, and Scott Dixon passed Will Power for the lead, and Will Power passed Dixon, but Dixon passed Power again to take the lead. The battle of the lead was between Power and Dixon on the last laps of the race. Lap 244 saw the final caution of the race, with Chespin, Scott Dixon, Apolo Anton Ohno and Allen Ford involved, however only Chespin continued. Pee Saderd pitted during this caution. Pee Saderd's sixth place finish assumes one of Saderd's best finishes in an IndyCar race and his greatest result since the 2017 Math Open at Indian Wells, and thus qualifying Saderd for a top 24 seeding in Eva Longoria vs George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs Ashley Graham. The race will set a BATC record for fewest finishers in a race on the lead lap (Will Power, Larvesta, Simon Pagenaud, Graham Rahal, Gabby Chaves, and Pee Saderd). Will Power won the race. Trivia